


Adapting

by Angrykarin666



Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Crossover, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Domestic Fluff, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Gen, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku is Akatani “Yamikumo” Mikumo, half-ghoul Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Dabi gets to work on getting what he needs to properly be a parent and visits a friend for their help on the matter.
Relationships: Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo & Dabi, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s)
Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626571
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227





	Adapting

Waking up to discover that he did in fact adopt a newborn ghoul he’d fished out of a dumpster last night is odd for Dabi. Not bad, just weird. As he processes that fact, staring down at the sea-green haired infant sprawled on his chest as he continues to lay on the ratty old couch in his appropriated apartment, the redhead is reminded that he has shit to do to make sure he can properly care for a baby.

Sighing as he resigns himself to a day of errands Dabi sits up, cradling his new ghoul daughter to his chest gently. When she yawns and blinks up at him curiously at the movement, emerald eyes fixing his own icy blue as though asking what’s going on, the teen huffs a laugh and ruffles her short mop of wispy curls affectionately. “You’re lucky you’re cute kiddo, otherwise I probably wouldn’t consider doing half of what I’m going to for you.”

Ugh. He’s gonna need to visit Giran for a favor… Dabi’s face pinches, the staples lining his mouth tugging at the action. “Yeah… I’mma do that last.”

Mikumo coos up at him, earning a smile. “First we’ll have breakfast, then we’re going to visit Tsubaki-nee-chan. You’re gonna like her.”

Tsubaki has and will probably continue to be the one person the pyrokinetic can trust to have his back. She was the one to find and rush to safety his half dead body the night of his “death” as Touya, nursing him back to health and fretting over him ever since. The hairdresser all but declared him her little brother and gives him a home of sorts to return to should he need it, though he tries not to.

He doesn’t like being indebted to people.

Tsubaki will, at the very least, be able to give him and the kid a much needed color change. Her quirk, which allows her to change the color of something living, is very desirable in her career. Dye jobs from her are free of harsh chemicals and permanent, hair will even grow in the new color as though it was always that way.

Dabi’s long past due for getting rid of the red the old bastard gave him and Mikumo, while cute in green, will probably be better off matching him than whichever of her biological parents abandoned her to die and tossed her like garbage.

-

“Holy shit! Dude, what happened?!” Tsubaki, as usual, got straight to fretting over him the second he stepped in her salon. Granted, most times he visits that worry is justified and this time is no different. Not every day your little brother in all but blood comes to visit with a newborn strapped to his chest.

“Sup Tsubaki-nee. I’ve kinda found myself a single parent and am in need of both a dye job, for both of us, and whatever help you can give on the whole parenting thing. Think you can leave the salon to Akari for a few hours?”

Tsubaki and her coworker Akari gaped at the redhead, nodding numbly as they’d been unable to find the proper words for what they felt at the moment. Akari - a girl about Dabi’s age with a minor bird mutation quirk that gave her bird-like red eyes, crimson plumage in place of hair, and scaly talons where arms and legs should be - shooed them into the apartment above to salon and returned to waiting for their first customer to show up. Tsubaki meanwhile led them to said apartment before turning to fix her little brother with navy blue, cyan, and white ringed eyes.

The woman had her long hair - which was currently a multitude of purples - tied back in a tight braid that reached her mid-thigh and sported a variety of childish hair decorations in white, gold, and green. “Really?! I’m more or less used to you coming over in need of help or otherwise in trouble somehow but seriously? How and when did you become a parent?!”

Dabi shrugged unapologetically as he explained “Found her left to die in an alley and pulled a you by taking her home. So will you help?”

Sighing before her black painted lips pull into a fond smile Tsubaki answers “Oh I will. I’ve honestly been waiting for you to take me up on my offer of a dye job for months now… But dammit Dabi, I’m too young for you to make me an aunt yet!”

“You’re 28.”

“Totally irrelevant to our conversation.” the hairdresser replies as she sits Dabi down on one of her dining room chairs and stands behind him, running her fingers through his hair before asking “Color?”

“Black. And I beg to differ.”

After a few minutes of her playing with his spiky locks and Mikumo’s thin layer of curls the pair are a matching pitch dark shade, no hint of any other color to be seen in their hair. Holding up the hand mirror she keeps on her bookshelf by her box of hair supplies and jewelry the violet haired woman comments “Black is actually a big improvement for you, suits you both way better than red or sea green… Though in your baby’s case I think any color could work, given how cute they are.”

“Mikumo is pretty adorable.” the now raven teen agrees as he stands up “And speaking of her, what exactly does she need beyond food, diapers, and clothes?”

“More than you’d think.” Tsubaki says fondly before leaving for her bedroom. “I have something you’ll need and can use here actually.”

“Oh?”

“A bag to store all her and your shit for the day. This duffle bag’s meant for hauling sports equipment, but it’ll have more than enough space for you to use.”

That… Actually sounded like a great idea. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Tsubaki replied as she passed him the bag in question with a minor grimace “Sorry about the color, know it’s not really your style, but it’s all I got.”

Taking in the white, pastel pink, and pastel red colored bag in all its cutesy, flower patterned glory Dabi snorts. Not his style is an understatement. But he doesn’t really hate it or have the privilege to be picky about much of anything at the moment so he merely shrugs, accepts the empty bag big enough to hold a large man inside and still have room left over, and slings it over one of his shoulders.

They’re definitely gonna need it for their shopping trip today.

“So… diapers and clothes first?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little scene between Dabi getting Mikumo and the rest of what I have planned. Tsubaki and Akari are ocs of mine that I put in for fun and may or may not return in a future one-shot. 
> 
> Next installment in this will have Dabi meeting someone familiar and getting a job. Hope you guys liked this and are excited to see more from this series.


End file.
